A Special Delivery
by shiki94
Summary: The one day many parents look forward to is the day of the birth of their first child. Join Alex Hardy and Cody Rhodes, along with their friends and family, as Alex and Cody welcome their first child into the world. Rated T for language and mild depictions of childbirth (will change rating if needed).


**...This has got to be one of the craziest things I've ever posted. I say this because...well...my head OC just recently had her first kid and...it's been pretty interesting stuff having an OC baby to work with now (plus this makes me a grandma for my head OC's baby). I'd say it's weird, but, as a whole, my muses are all pretty much a bunch of weirdoes and crazy people, so I'm used to that. *clears throat* Anyway! This whole one-shot is pretty much about my head OC welcoming her first child into the world with her family, friends, and boyfriend there to take part in the glorious day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers and other people used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, TNA, and the WWE. I only own my OCs, Alex Hardy, her daughter, and Skylar Hardy. I should also point out that I don't own Mary Williams, her son Marcus, and her daughter Annaleigh (who only got a mention)...they are the OCs and property of foldintothenight and are being included with permission (...although, I use this phrase _very_ lightly since Mary _insisted_ on being included...). Disclaimer and A/N out of the way, enjoy this one-shot. =)  
**

 **(Disclaimer #2: The author is not responsible for any potential blood sugar spikes or Falcon Punched feels you may experience while reading this. I only write what I feel works for the story.)**

Nine months. It had been a crazy nine months of emotional ups and downs for Alexis Hardy and her boyfriend Cody Rhodes, as the couple was set to deliver their first child into the world in the month of April. Ever since the night of the couple's three year anniversary where they first had sex, as the two found out a month later, Alex was pregnant with Cody's child. Immediately after learning of this, Alex opted out for her maternity leave so as not to bring any harm to her and Cody's unborn child, something that Cody felt immensely grateful for with every day that passed. As long as his girlfriend could still travel with him, that's all that mattered to the second generation Superstar.

It wasn't until Alex entered the five month mark of her pregnancy that she made the decision to spend the rest of her pregnancy at her home in North Carolina with her family. While Cody missed the traveling company of his girlfriend, he knew it was for the good of their growing child, so he supported Alex's decision; at least he wasn't being booked as heavily by the WWE, so that allowed him opportunities to slip away and go to North Carolina to check in on his girlfriend and their still-growing child. He would go with Alex to her doctor's appointments and would be pleased to hear what the doctor told Alex about how she was progressing through her pregnancy. Cody's favorite appointment in particular was during Alex's seventh month when he accompanied Alex to get her first ultrasound done and he saw their child for the first time. Just the sight of their child had Cody speechless.

Seeing their child on the screen had Alex letting out a short laugh before she lightly squeezed Cody's fingers and said "That's our baby, Cody."

"Yes. Yes it is," Cody said, smiling as a few happy tears welled up and rolled down his cheeks and he planted a quick kiss on the back of Alex's hand.

Just seeing their child on the screen had the young couple feeling more and more anxious for Alex's due date. Two months and many doctor's appointments later, Alex was finally nearing term and was getting closer and closer to when she would deliver her child into the world. In the week before, Alex's family and friends had something in the way of a baby shower where the brunette got a lot of presents that consisted of a few sets of baby clothes, toys, and other necessities that she'd need for taking care of her baby. Just the fact that the people closest to her gave her so much to help with her baby had Alex feeling a large swell of happiness; even better were all of the congratulations that she got from her friends in the WWE, in other promotions, and those that are retired, along with promises from a good number of them to keep on the watch for them as they would be personally coming to North Carolina themselves to meet Alex's child.

April came and with it came a closer expectation of Alex's delivery date. One day, April 9th to be exact, when Alex was at home with her sister-in-law Beth, who was married to her older brother Jeff, it seemed to happen so fast. One minute the two women were sitting and watching Jeff and Beth's daughter Ruby play with her dolls and the next-

"Aah!" Alex couldn't help but shout as a sharp pain ripped through her.

"Alex, what is it? What's wrong?" Beth asked, concerned for the younger brunette.

"I-Beth, I think my water just broke," Alex said, feeling another wave of pain shoot through her before she shouted again.

"Are you sure, Alex? It could just be a cramp," Beth said, not quite believing that Alex was going into labor just yet. It wasn't until she felt wetness on the couch they were sitting on that she suddenly realized _her younger sister-in-law was about to go into labor and then give birth to what would be her niece or nephew._ Trying to keep calm in this moment, Beth said "OK, Alex. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"What about Matt and Jeff? Shouldn't we let them know?" Alex asked as another fresh wave of pain shot through her.

"I was just about to call them," Beth said, pulling her phone out of her shorts pocket. "Hopefully, they aren't too busy at Matt's, so maybe they can come join us at the hospital." Dialing her husband's number, Beth quickly told Jeff that Alex was going into labor and that they were going to head to the hospital. Once she finished her call with Jeff, Beth quickly slid her phone back in her pocket and, helping Alex off the couch, said "Jeff told me that once he and Matt can find a place to quit working with Bob for the day, they'll come meet us there with Reby and the others."

"OK," Alex said, nodding her head as she tried to tune out the pain that was shooting through her body.

Grabbing her keys and her wallet, Beth then said "Come on, Ruby. You're coming with Mommy and Auntie Alex to the hospital."

Keeping a hold of her dolls as she bounced up from where she was on the floor, Ruby ran over to her mom and aunt and asked "Is this the day when I finally get to meet Auntie Alex's baby?"

"Yep, it is, kiddo," Alex said, nodding at her niece's enthusiasm. Hissing at another wave of pain that shot through her, Alex mumbled "That is, if the kid doesn't kill me trying to come out first."

Taking that as a sign that Alex was close to having more painful contractions, Beth helped hurry Alex out of the house with Ruby following quickly as well. Once the three women were in Beth's car, Beth sped away from the Hardy compound as she headed for the hospital at a breakneck speed. All while Beth drove, Alex did what she could to keep herself calm in spite of the waves of pain that seemed to be trying to pull her down. _'I can do this. I can soldier through this pain. And it'll all be worth it in the end when my child is finally here,'_ Alex thought, taking as many deep breaths as she could to keep herself calmed down.

...

April 9th had to be the longest Thursday Cody Rhodes ever went through in his life. Even though he wasn't needed for any autograph signings or any of the house show events scheduled for that day, it still struck Cody as confusing that he had to stick around.

 _'It's not like they need me today for anything,'_ Cody thought as he sat in the lobby area of the hotel he was staying at playing Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask on his 3DS. _'I'd rather be in North Carolina with my girlfriend right now.'_

Cody's focus on the game was then shattered as the frantic sounds of "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" reached his ears. Recognizing the tone of voice, Cody was then greeted with the sight of a brunette woman, one of his closest friends, speedwalking for the elevator and then bouncing in place as she waited for the elevator to reach the lobby floor. Calling over to the woman as he closed his 3DS, Cody asked "What's the rush, Mare?"

Hearing one of her nicknames being called, the brunette at the elevator, Mary Williams, turned to look back at Cody. Still waiting anxiously for the elevator to come down, Mary asked "Really, Coddles? You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Cody asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you even have your phone with you?!" Mary all but shouted. "If you did, you'd know that your girlfriend's on the verge of giving birth."

"Wait. What?" Cody asked, shooting up from his seat upon hearing Mary say this.

"Your girlfriend, short and kinda chubby chick named Alex, she's giving birth to your kid right now," Mary said, breaking down her explanation for one of the men she considered a younger brother. Turning her attention back to the elevator and seeing that it hadn't reached the lobby yet, Mary yelled "Come on, you slow thing!"

While Mary continued raging against the elevator, Cody just stood in silent shock over what Mary had just told him. _Alex was in the process of giving birth to their child. And he wasn't there for his girlfriend!_ Cody snapped out of his shocked daze when he heard the _'Ding!'_ of the elevator doors finally reaching the lobby and Mary herding the Superstars and Divas that were in the elevator out before stepping in herself. In that moment, Cody shook off the rest of his shock, shoved his 3DS in his pants pocket, and ran over to the elevator, yelling for Mary to hold the doors.

Once she was joined in the elevator by the younger man, Mary smirked over at her friend and asked "Just can't keep away, can you?"

Catching his breath as the elevator doors closed, Cody said "Why would I keep away? I'm not going to miss out on the birth of my first child."

Her smirk softening into a smile, Mary said "And that's what's going to make you such a great dad, Cody. Just you being there for the birth of you and Alex's baby is putting you on the road to becoming a great parent."

"I sure hope you're right, Mare," Cody said, feelings of nervousness and eagerness crashing through him as the elevator climbed higher and higher until it finally reached their floor. Once the elevator reached their floor, Cody and Mary hurried out as they went to their rooms and began packing their bags so that they could be headed on their way to North Carolina and to the hospital where Alex currently was.

…

Alex never thought labor would be _this_ painful. Sure she had taken her fair share of getting roughed up in the ring, but none of that- _absolutely none of that-_ compared to the pain she was feeling now. After arriving at the hospital, being hurried into the maternity ward, and getting changed out of the clothes she had on into a hospital gown, it seemed like from there Alex's contractions came faster and faster. Even when Matt, Jeff, their dad Gilbert, Matt's wife Reby, who was pregnant herself, Alex's other brothers and sisters, and their friends showed up, Alex moaned and gasped through the rocking waves of pain that coursed through her body.

' _It'll all be worth it. It'll all be worth it. It'll all be worth it,'_ Alex thought to herself, the thought of finally meeting her child motivating her to be calm through her contractions.

After what seemed like endless hours of contractions, the doctor checked Alex again and finally told everyone the news they had been waiting all day to hear: Alex was finally dilated enough to deliver her child. Upon hearing this, a wave of cheers filled the room from everyone while Alex tried-but ultimately failed-to calmly say "I don't mean to sound pushy or anything Dr. Nicholas, but can you _please_ get me to the delivery room before my child _kills me trying to come out_?!" Once Alex said this, the doctor helped Alex into a wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room and to the delivery room as the other doctors and nurses in the room prepped for delivering Alex's baby. Once the doctors and nurses were ready, they helped Alex onto the bed where she would be delivering her baby and hooked Alex up to an EKG and an IV drip that would administer anesthetics to help ease her delivery.

Helping Alex move into the stirrups to help keep her legs open, Dr. Nicholas asked "Alex? Is anyone going to be coming to stand with you during this?"

A particularly painful contraction rocking her body, Alex finally managed to get out "I thought my boyfriend would be here by now, but I guess not."

"Would you like me to send one of the nurses to tell one of your family members to come here?" Dr. Nicholas asked.

"Yeah," Alex got out. "Can you tell my sisters Skylar and Beth to come here?"

"Of course," Dr. Nicholas said. Once he relayed the message to one of the nurses, he went back to Alex's side and talked the brunette through staying calm so that she wouldn't cause herself any problems that would hamper her baby being delivered. This peaceful talking went on for a few more minutes until the nurse came back with Skylar and Beth, who were already in hospital gowns and face masks of their own. As soon as the two women were in position near Alex, Dr. Nicholas donned a face mask and, pulling on a pair of gloves, got into position as he checked Alex again. Seeing that she was still dilated enough to deliver her baby, Dr. Nicholas calmly said "OK, Alex. Now, when I tell you to, I want you to start pushing so that you can deliver your baby."

"OK, Doc," Alex said, trying not to scream as more contractions rocked through her body.

"OK," Dr. Nicholas said. He was almost set to tell Alex to start pushing when one of the nurses in the room whispered something in his ear. Standing from where he was on the floor, Dr. Nicholas asked "Alex, do you by any chance know a Mr. Cody Rhodes?"

"Yes! That's my boyfriend!" Alex gasped out.

"Do you want him in here with you and your sisters?" Dr. Nicholas asked.

"Yes! If it's not too much-AAH!-trouble," Alex got out over a pained scream.

Upon hearing this, Dr. Nicholas sent the nurse that relayed the news of Cody being there to him to tell him to come to the delivery room. Once the nurse was gone, Dr. Nicholas got back into position and soon gave Alex the command to begin pushing her baby out. Hearing this from the doctor, Alex began to push, only to stop as this seemed to shoot more waves of pain through her body.

Stopping as she sunk down on the bed, Alex breathed quickly and heavily as she screamed out "FUCK! THIS SHIT HURTS!"

"Alex, I know it hurts, but you have to push through it," Beth reassured Alex, well aware of the pains of labor and delivery.

"Beth's right, Alex," Skylar said, taking hold of her sister's hand. "Just try to push through it all. Remember what'll happen once you're done with it all."

"My baby'll be here," Alex breathed out, knowing what Skylar was getting at. Feeling the reassurance from both of her sisters and hearing Dr. Nicholas telling her to push again, Alex held in a scream that was building in her lungs as she pushed again. The pain was definitely getting to Alex, but it was something that Alex had to keep talking herself through as _'It would all be worth it once it's over.'_ Alex had pushed again for what felt like the hundredth time-but, in reality, was probably the tenth or so time-when she sunk down on the bed and let pain-filled tears roll down her cheeks. She wanted to quit right there; hell, in her opinion, it'd probably be better if they just cut the kid out of her. Alex was so close to telling Dr. Nicholas to just try to perform a C-section on her when the doors to the delivery room opening and closing got the attention of almost everyone in the room. Alex wanted to know who the new entrant-or possibly, _entrants_ -into the room was, so her guessing was soon ended when she heard-

"Alex? Alex! I'm here for you," Cody said, getting on his girlfriend's right side beside Beth as he took hold of Alex's hand.

Letting out a weak laugh over the wave of pain from another contraction, Alex said "Took your ass long enough, babe."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss out on the birth of our child," Cody said, smiling even though no one could see it because of his mask.

Wanting to say something else, Alex was stopped by another contraction as she squeezed down on Cody's hand and screamed "OH, FUCK!"

Dr. Nicholas could tell that Alex was in pain, but it seemed like having her boyfriend there, along with two of her sisters, was helping ease Alex through her contractions as she was pushing her baby closer and closer to her entrance. After telling Alex to push a few more times, he could see what looked like the baby's head. "You're doing great, Alex, you're doing great. I can see the head now. You just need to push a little bit more."

Getting out a scream after her last push, Alex panted and, sobbing a bit, said "I don't think I have anything left in me, Doc."

"Alex, did you not hear what Dr. Nicholas just said?" Skylar said, a smile starting to stretch her face as tears spilt down her cheeks. "He said he can see the baby's head. You're almost there."

"Sky's right, Alex," Beth said, having a similar reaction herself. "The baby's almost here. You have to push forward _just a bit more._ "

Seeing Alex want to argue that she couldn't push anymore, Cody let his own tears roll as he said around a voice that was starting to crack a bit "Skylar and Beth are right, Alex. The baby, _our baby_ , is almost here. I know you have it in you to push just a bit more. Don't forget that you have people here for you, Alexis. We've all got you through this."

Hearing all of this coming from Dr. Nicholas, her sisters, and her boyfriend had Alex feeling that she could push through it all. Since her baby was _so close_ to entering the world, she could bear through a bit more pain. Hearing Dr. Nicholas telling her to push again, Alex did as the doctor commanded and pushed. With each command from the doctor to push, Alex did as she was told with the end of it all being when she could finally meet her and Cody's child and hold the baby in her arms. It wasn't until Alex screamed out around her most painful contraction yet and really squeezed down on Cody and Skylar's hands until their fingers could be seen turning red first and then white and then blue in numbness that another sound could be heard filling the delivery room: the high-pitched sounds of a baby's crying.

Pulling the baby fully out of Alex after all of her pushing, Dr. Nicholas smiled a smile that was hidden by his face mask and said "Alex, Cody, Skylar, Beth. Congratulations. It's a girl."

Having sunk back down on the bed after her last push, Alex heard the news and, letting out a weak laugh, smiled as relieved tears spilled down her cheeks and she said "A girl. My first child born and it's a girl."

Skylar put both of her gloved hands to her mask-covered mouth and, breathlessly said "Oh my god. I have another niece."

Beth laughed around the happy tears spilling down her cheeks and said "This makes my first niece. I can't believe this."

While Alex's sisters talked about their new niece, Cody just stood frozen in surprise. Sure, he was looking forward to the day that Alex would give birth to their child, but it hadn't crossed the second generation Superstar's mind at all that Alex would be giving birth to the child that would be their first daughter. In that moment, all of the potential big moments that he and Alex would share with their daughter coursed through his mind: Their daughter's first words, watching her learn to crawl and then walk, her first days of school, her first experiences with dating, making friends, going to college and then graduating, and finally, him giving her away at her future wedding. All of these future experiences had Cody all but coming apart at the seams emotionally, and he hadn't even had the chance to hold his daughter yet.

One of the nurses, a young woman who was dressed in pink scrub pants and a white floral print scrub top, asked Cody "I'm guessing you're the proud daddy?"

Recollecting himself, Cody said "Yes. Yes, I am."

"I thought so. The look on your face said it all," the nurse said, letting out a short laugh. "Dr. Nicholas would like to know if you'd like to cut your daughter's umbilical cord."

Cody was a bit speechless over hearing this because he wasn't quite sure how to respond to this as he didn't really know what to do in this situation. _'What if I mess up and I cut something other than the cord?'_ Cody thought, whipping his own thoughts into an overly worried frenzy.

Even though she was still feeling dazed from the anesthetics Dr. Nicholas and the nurses hooked her up to, Alex said "I think you should do it, babe. It'll give you some bonding time with our daughter before we take her to meet her uncles, aunts, cousins, godparents, and one of her grandpas."

Hearing this from his girlfriend, Cody said he'd do it and walked to join Dr. Nicholas. Taking his daughter from the doctor with instructions to make sure to cradle the infant's head, Cody looked down at the new life in his arms: His daughter still needed to be cleaned up-and would be once he cut the cord-but in that moment, Cody thought he was looking down at a petite angel. His daughter had dark brown hair that she no doubt inherited from both of her parents, eyes that were still closed, a small mouth that opened and closed as a yawn and soft whimper escaped her, and a slightly tanned skin tone that Cody knew she got from Alex. He couldn't believe that he was holding a life in his hands that he had a part in creating. After finally managing to rip his eyes away from his daughter, Cody took the surgical scissors from the nurse. Taking a deep breath, Cody carefully cut the cord, earning light applause from everyone in the room. And, for as much as Cody wanted to keep holding his daughter, he knew that she had to be cleaned up before anyone could see her, so he handed her back to Dr. Nicholas. Once Dr. Nicholas had the baby, he and the nurses and doctors went to work at getting the baby cleaned up and checking her out.

Taking many breaths, Alex was finally calmed down after the hours of labor pains and contractions her body had went through. Looking over to see Cody joining her, Alex asked "So. How does our little girl look?"

Taking hold of Alex's hand as he planted a kiss on Alex's still sweat-covered forehead, Cody smiled and said "She's perfect."

…

Alex had been not-so patiently waiting in the hospital room she would be staying in for the next few days for Dr. Nicholas to bring her baby into the room with her. It had only been a few minutes since she got wheeled out of the delivery room and back to the hospital room where her family members, who were joined by Mary, her husband Ted Dibiase Jr., and their son Marcus, were all gathered. Once Alex relayed the news that she gave birth to a girl, everyone cheered and congratulated Alex over the success of her delivery and that her first child was a girl. Mary even made sure to include "Coddles is going to be the best dad ever for his little girl."

"I guess me and Annaleigh don't count, then," Ted said, joking with his wife.

Planting a quick kiss on her husband's cheek, Mary said "No one's a better dad than you are, Teddy Bear. Cody's just a bit cuter in the fact that this is his first kid."

"Hey, now. Don't make fun of my man just because he's a new daddy," Alex said, playfully sticking her tongue out at the older woman.

Mary was set to counter what Alex said when knocking could be heard at the door to Alex's hospital room. Rising from his seat, Jeff walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Cody standing on the other side with something bundled in a pink blanket. Smiling at the younger man, Jeff asked "I take it that's my niece?"

Nodding his head, Cody stepped into the room and said "Dr. Nicholas and the nurses just finished getting her cleaned up and checked out, so they said she's safe for travel around the hospital."

"Did Dr. Nick say anything about when I might be getting out of here?" Alex asked, trying to keep a clamp on her eager anticipation to see her daughter.

"He said you and our daughter will be free to go in about five days," Cody said. "It's just so they can keep an eye on your health and our daughter's, as well as give you a few parenting classes."

"Five days, huh?" Alex mused out loud. "At least that'll give me time to really bond with our daughter."

"Speaking of, you ready to meet her?" Cody asked, looking down at the pink bundle in his arms.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am," Alex said, an eager smile stretching her face.

Letting out a low chuckle at Alex's eagerness, Cody said "OK" as he carefully handed their daughter over to Alex.

Carefully taking the pink bundle from Cody, Alex moved the blanket away so that she could get a better look at her daughter's face. From the dark brown hair that covered her head to the way the infant's lips were set in a small line, Alex couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the sight of her daughter.

Mary took the chance to step over near Alex and take a look at the tiny bundle in Alex's arms. Seeing the baby that was now her and Ted's goddaughter-something that surprised her when Alex first asked her-had Mary smiling as a short laugh of her own escaped her. "She's beautiful, Alex," Mary said.

"Thanks, Mare," Alex said, looking up at the older brunette before looking back down at her daughter. Softly running a hand over the infant's soft hair, Alex softly said "Hey there, kiddo. I'm your mommy. And I'm sure you've already had the chance to meet your daddy. Welcome to the world."

It seemed like these were just the words to get her daughter to open her eyes as Alex soon found herself staring down into a pair of bright and shining eyes that were a blue-green color as she saw her daughter's lips curl into a slight smile.

Matt had been watching all of this take place from where he was sitting with his wife Reby and, looking over at his wife as he rested a hand on her stomach, said "That's going to be you when our little prince is born."

"Can't wait for it," Reby said, smiling as she ran a hand over her baby belly.

Jeff smiled over at his older brother and sister-in-law when he felt a small hand shaking his arm. Looking down to see his daughter curiously looking up at him, Jeff asked "Ruby, baby, what is it?"

"Can I see Auntie Alex's baby now?" Ruby asked.

Chuckling a bit at his daughter's eagerness to meet her cousin, Jeff said "Of course." Picking Ruby up from the floor, Jeff carried over to Alex's right side. Seeing his younger sister look up at him, Jeff said "Someone's a bit eager to meet their cousin."

Laughing softly at Ruby's eagerness, Alex said "Set her down beside me." Once Jeff set Ruby down, Alex was on the verge of making the introductions when Mary came on her other side, holding Marcus's hand. Looking up at Mary, Alex asked "Marcus want to meet my daughter too?"

"Yeah," Mary said, nodding her head as a smile crossed her face. "He wants a chance to meet the kid that's his new cousin."

Moving over a bit more on the bed, Alex said "Let him up." Once Mary set Marcus on the bed on the same side Ruby was on, Alex looked to Ruby and Marcus and said "OK, you two. Say hello to your new cousin."

Ruby and Marcus both took their turns looking at the baby in Alex's arms. Ruby was the first to speak to the baby when she said "Hi, cousin. My name is Ruby. Nice to meet you." Marcus followed by saying what Ruby said by making his own introduction and saying that it was nice to meet her.

More knocking at the door caught the attention of everyone in the room. Jeff opened the door and let Dr. Nicholas, who was carrying a folder with him, in the room.

"Hey, Dr. Nick," Alex said, smiling at the doctor. "What brings you here?"

"I'm actually here so that you and Cody can fill out your baby's birth certificate. After all, I'm sure it's been quite a hassle for everyone not knowing what to call your daughter just yet," Dr. Nicholas said, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest.

"The doc's right, Alex," Mary said from where she was sitting by Ted. "So, don't keep us waiting any longer! What are you and Cody going to name the little one?"

"Well, it took us a bit of time to really choose a name depending on the gender. After all, there are so many different names that we could've gone with. But, after taking some time to think over some of the boy and girl names we saw, we decided that we're going to name our girl Isabelle Leigh-Anna Hardy," Alex said, smiling as she softly ran her hand over her daughter's head again as she smoothed down the baby's hair.

"Isabelle Leigh-Anna Hardy. I like the sound of that," Jeff said, smiling at the name of his new niece.

"I do too, Jeff," Mary said, grinning widely. "Little Izzy Leigh-Anna Hardy. Already has a cute ring to it."

"That's the plan, Mare," Cody said as he wrote his daughter's name on her birth certificate. Handing the paper back over to Dr. Nicholas, Cody said "Now, everyone knows what to call our daughter."

"Either Isabelle or Izzy will be fine with us," Alex said, smiling.

"Now that she's officially named, can I hold my granddaughter?" Gilbert asked, anxious to meet his granddaughter.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure, papa," Alex said, getting ready to hand Isabelle to Cody.

"Not so fast!" Matt said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Pulling his phone out of his shorts pocket, Matt said "Got to get a photo of the new parents and their baby for everyone on Twitter."

"Oh my God. Really, Matt?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow at her older brother.

"Yes, really, Lexi. It's just one picture," Matt said, playfully pouting at his sister.

Snickering at the look on her brother's face, Alex said "Well, I can't say No to that face."

Laughing at what his girlfriend said, Cody helped move Ruby and Marcus off of the bed before he got in position, leaning down closer to Alex. Once he was posed the way he wanted to pose, Matt said "Big smiles, you two!" and took the picture. Still holding his phone, Matt said " _Now_ papa can see little Izzy" as he went to work at getting the picture ready for Twitter.

Handing Isabelle off to Cody so that he could take her to meet her grandfather, Alex couldn't help but smile as conversation picked up around her and everyone talked about how excited they were for when a lot of Isabelle's firsts would happen. Watching as her dad talked to Isabelle, Alex thought to herself _'Welcome to the world, Isabelle. I hope you enjoy your journey with me, your dad, and the rest of your new family through your sure-to-be-awesome life.'_

 **Still gives me warm fuzzies when I read over this and I see how Alex and Cody are with their daughter...not to mention, my other muses when they can have some time with little Izzy help add to the cuteness already there. So, that wraps up this one-shot about the birth of my newest OC. I hope you guys all enjoyed it...because, believe it or not, I've actually got an idea in mind to write a series of one-shots about Isabelle's first year of life with the first possible installment being baby Izzy meeting her grandpa Dusty and uncle Goldust-err, Dustin and the following chapters being Izzy at each month until she turns 1. I may post said collection of one-shots, but I'm not sure yet...we'll see where things go from here. Until then, don't forget to R &R please and thanks for taking the time to read it. =) **


End file.
